The present invention relates generally to a user-activated switch and more particularly to a user-activated switch assembly which can be assembled in different configurations to provide any one of a plurality of switch camming features.
Current switch assemblies generally comprise a rocker knob pivotally mounted to a housing and pivotally moveable, typically among three positions, from a neutral center position to either a rearward position or a forward position. A first set of contacts are closed when the knob is in the forward position and a second set of contacts are closed when the knob is in the rearward position. Typically, one of a plurality of known return features are provided. For example, the knob may be provided with appropriate hardware to provide a spring return from either the forward position or rearward position to the neutral position or to latch the switch in either the forward or rearward position until selectively moved to the other position. Further, combinations of these known return functions can be provided, such that the knob will automatically return from the forward position to the neutral position but latch when moved to the rearward position or vice versa.
In order to provide each of the desired return features, a separate set of hardware is required to be assembled into the switch assembly. This increases tooling costs for the hardware, the amount of inventory which must be maintained, the assembly time required to select, retrieve and install the proper hardware and the overall cost.